


A baby for Christmas

by MedievalEnchanted



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Christmas Fluff, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbians, New Baby, Original Character(s), SwanQueen Christmas, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Regina and Emma are married and expecting their first child, and on Christmas eve Robyn, Zelena's daughter comes over to tell them something.Regina starts having what she thinks is fake contractions, and goes into full on labour on Christmas morning as she's trying to prepare the food.
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly & Robin | Margot, Belle/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. A Christmas coming out

“Baby will you stop fretting?” Emma laughed walking over to her wife who was finishing up the Christmas tree.

It was the first year as a married couple that Regina and Emma were celebrating Christmas. They were having everyone at their home, for Christmas at the mansion.

This all included; Regina and Emma themselves of course, plus Henry and his wife Ruth who were both joining Henry’s Moms for the holidays, from their home in New York. Belle and Zelena would also be joining with Zelena’s fifteen year old daughter Robyn and her girlfriend Alice, however no one actually knew that Robyn had a girlfriend or the fact that she was even gay. She hadn’t officially come out yet. Ruby and Dorothy would also join, it was the first year since Ruby’s grandmother had passed and Ruby knew it would be a struggle and she’d rather be surrounded by lots of people than it just be herself and Dorothy.

“But everything has to be perfect, Robyn will be over in five minutes, she wanted to talk to us about something.” Regina said, sounding more worried than ever.

“Regina, please. You are nine months pregnant, you could go into labour at any minute, please stop, everything looks perfect.” Emma smiled, placing her hand on her wife’s very pregnant belly.“Please sit down.” Emma asked again, more forceful than before.

Regina put her hands up in defeat; she started to make her way to the couch when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Regina said hopefully.

“No, you will sit down and I will get the door.”

“Fine.” Regina huffed.

Regina sat herself on the couch, putting her swollen feet up next to her.

“Auntie Emma!” Robyn smiled as Emma opened the door, receiving a hard hug from the younger blonde.

“Where’s Auntie Regina?”

“On the couch, finally.”

“She’s been trying to do everything again hasn’t she?” Robyn asked, walking into the mansion.

“Indeed.” Emma replied as she closed the door and followed Robyn over to the couch. “Tea?” Emma asked.

“Oh please.” Both Robyn and Regina replied in unison.

Emma went off to the kitchen to make the tea, leaving Regina and Robyn on the couch.

“Does your Mom know you’re here sweet pea?” Regina asked

“Uhh, no we kind of got into a fight. It was over something really stupid, will you call her in a bit and tell her I’m okay?”

“Already on it!” Emma shouted from the kitchen.

“Robyn do you want to stay here tonight?”

“Could I?”

“Of course.” Emma smiled walking back in with three mugs of tea on a tray, placing them on the coffee table “Your Mom even said it was okay.” Emma stated as she sat beside her wife, planting a kiss on her cheek.

“You wanted to talk to us about something? What is it honey?” Regina asked as she sipped at her tea

“Oh yeah that...”

“You know you can tell us anything.” Regina smiled.

“I know that’s why I’m talking to you and not Mom; you’re both so much easier to talk to.” The younger blonde said as she stood up and began pacing, almost making a dent in the new carpet.

“Hey Robyn sweetie, take a breath and talk to us.” Emma smiled, as she was rubbing soothing circles on her wife’s back.

“It’s just- god I feel like such an idiot.” Robyn paused for a moment, not knowing if she should continue or not.

“If you’re not ready to talk to us that’s okay, tell us whatever it is, when you’re ready, not before okay?”

Robyn just nodded as she wrapped her arms around her waist. She grabbed her mug of tea, and sipped, pausing slightly as she took it away from her lips with a frown.

“Auntie Emma?”

“Yes?” Emma asked with a smirk.

“Does this have scotch in it?”

“Maybe.”

“Emma! My sister is going to kill me if she thinks we have plied our niece with alcohol.” Regina argued.

“Well she won’t find out...will she Robyn?” Emma asked, turning her head to her niece.

“God no!” Robyn shrieked at the mere thought of her mother finding out that she was drinking alcohol, which was being given to her by her aunt.

“Well there we are then.” Emma said as she sipped at her own tea.

“Maybe you should sit down honey? You’re going to make a dent in our brand new carpet if you continue with the pacing.” Regina said.

“Sorry.” Robyn whispered as she came and sat on the other side of Regina.

“What could be so hard for you to tell us? And whatever could be getting you in this kind of a state?” Regina asked with concern.

“I’m uhh, well... I’m gay.” Robyn told her aunts with a lot of anxiety in her voice.

“We know.” Emma smiled softly

“Y-you knew? How?”

“My dear, you dress so very gay, and the way you talk about a certain friend of yours Alice? and Robyn come on, I’m a lesbian married to my lesbian wife.” Regina laughed “How could we not tell.”

“Oh, right, Umm.” Robyn couldn’t quite find the words to explain how she felt. Robyn suddenly flung her arms gently around Regina, hugging her as she sobbed.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Regina asked, stroking the back of her nieces head.

“I-I-I was so scared to tell you, I know it’s silly but I wasn’t sure you would accept me.”

“Oh honey.” Regina smiled sadly, before kissing the top of the younger blondes head. “It’s okay.”

“There’s one more thing...”

“Okay?” Emma questioned

“Alice...”

“Your ‘friend’?” Regina smirked

Robyn just had a sheepish smile on her face.

“Fuck. You know about that as well don’t you?”

“That she’s your girlfriend, yes, we weren’t born yesterday honey.”

Regina just stared at the frown covering her nieces face

“Okay, what’s the issue?” The pregnant brunette asked, with her wife continuing to rub her back.

“It’s my Mom.”

“Yeah why didn’t you think you could tell her, sweetie? I mean as with us, she wouldn’t judge you, we’re all gay, and so I’m not quite sure why you couldn’t talk to her?” Regina asked with confusion showing on her face.

“I know, I know it sounds stupid, but you two are just easier to talk to about, well everything, she just loses her shit over everything.”

“Ain't that the truth.” Regina chuckled

“Gina”

“What? It’s true!” Regina defended

“I know but, you need to be trying to help Robyn.”

“Okay, okay.” Regina said leaning back into Emma’s arms.

There was a silence that filled the room as they all stopped talking, other than the sipping off their tea.

“Right you, head up to bed, you need an early night.” Emma smiled sweetly at the younger blonde

“Which room?”

“The spare room, Henry and Ruth are already here, they’re already in bed after their long trip.” Emma replied.

“Okay, thanks for the tea and for letting me stay.” Robyn jumped up, giving a kiss on each of Emma and Regina’s cheeks. “Night, love you.” And with that Robyn was off up the stairs.

“So...” Regina smiled laying down on Emma’s lap.

“Yep...” 

“She seems happy...” Regina whispered

“I agree, she seems like we were at the beginning of our relationship.”

“I love you Em.” Regina said through a wince.

“Babe?” Emma frowned not letting the wince go

“It’s nothing, Braxton hicks. That’s all.” Regina replied.

“Well that’s not nothing, you need to be as calm and as relaxed as possible, so why don’t I run you a nice warm bath, and then after we can have an early night?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Right, come on you.” Emma stood up holding out both her hands, to help Regina up off the couch.

The brunette took Emma’s hands, groaning a little as she stood, but walked off up the stairs with her hand on her back and the other on her stomach closely followed by Emma. Whilst Emma ran a bath, putting in a red bath bomb, Regina took some cloth Pajamas out the drawer and hung them over the radiator.

“It’s ready babe.” Emma called out softly.

Regina waddled through to the bathroom just about managing to drop her pants and underwear. Emma then helped her out of her top and bra. The brunette sat herself on the edge of the bath. Emma helped Regina into the bath, and she kneeled next to the tub, continuing to rub her wife’s back.

Regina was breathing shakily in and out.

“Are you sure these are just Braxton hicks?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Regina smiled unconvincingly

Emma placed her chin on the edge of the bath and with her other hand, felt Regina’s stomach, and there it was a hard kick from inside of Regina.

“She’s kicking hard.” Emma smiled.

“Yeah, she certainly is.” Regina replied, holding her hand over Emma’s, on her stomach. They both sat for about half an hour, just talking, mostly about the baby before Emma again helped her wife out the bath. As Emma emptied the bath, Regina went through to the bedroom and changed into her bed clothes. Emma came through to the bedroom, changing into a vest top and underwear.

“Come on let's go to bed.” Emma smiled

Both of them slid into bed, under the covers, Emma wrapping her arms around her wife, and almost instantly falling asleep.


	2. Is it labor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful night, Regina waked up earlier than Emma and is having contraction but is avoiding the fact it self. She was having a baby. Today.

“Good morning.” Emma smiled rolling over and sitting up when she saw her wife wasn’t laying beside her.

“Gina?”

“She’s in the kitchen!” Robyn called out from behind the bedroom door, hearing the fear in her Aunt's voice.

“Thanks!” Emma called back as she heard Robyn run down the stairs, and a whole load of chatter started to happen.

The blonde jumped up throwing on a pair of jeans and warm embarrassing Christmas jumper just before she looked at the clock. 

_ 10am, shit my wife is going to kill me for sleeping in so late and on Christmas day. _

Emma ran down the stairs, to see Henry and his wife Ruth on the couch, with Robyn.

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” Emma sang, dancing her way into the kitchen.

“Finally awake are we?” Regina asked as she put the turkey into the oven.

“Hey, I like my sleep!”

“Yes well our daughter doesn’t.” Regina stated, standing up and rubbing her stomach.

“Ahh. Well when are Zelena and Belle arriving?” Emma asked.

“Any minute now, right take these through. Drinks are already on the table.”

“Regina please relax, let me do the food, you were having Braxton hicks last night, I don’t want you going into labour, especially not today.”

“Okay, okay, but if you do the food, I will be sat in the kitchen watching you, so you don’t-“

“Don’t what babe? Don’t mess it up?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Cheers.” Emma laughed.

“Come on let’s go through and sit with everyone.” Regina smiled sweetly, rubbing her back.

“Not before I receive a kiss from my wife.”

“As you wish Mrs. SwanMills.” Regina pulled Emma in for a hard, passionate kiss.

A cough suddenly came from the doorway of the kitchen “Umm, Moms... Do you have to do that right now? I was just going to let you know that Auntie Zelena and Auntie Belle have arrived.”

“Henry, we don’t complain when you kiss Ruth, so no complaining about us. Here, set these on the table would you honey?” Regina smiled, placing the pots of food on the counter next to a 23 year old Henry.

Regina still couldn’t believe that her son was now a grown man, with a wife and a daughter of his own on the way. It seemed funny that both herself and her son were expecting a baby around the same time, Regina cringed at the thought of her little boy having sex and being a Dad, but she was over the moon.

“Mom, how much food have you done? You’ve already got like six pots of food out there already.” Henry laughed

“Well, I dunno I just thought it better to have more food than have less than what we need.” Regina frowned, running her fingers through her hair.

“Go on Henry take these two pots out and ask your Aunts if they want a drink please.” Emma asked, looking from a worried Regina to their son.

“Of course.” Henry smiled picking up the pots of food, walking out the kitchen.

“Gina? Gina? Look at me.”

Emma grabbed her wife by her shoulders, making her body face her.

Regina lifted her head looking at her wife “I’m fine.”

“No, no you’re not, you’re in labour and you know it.” Emma frowned with a glint of a smile.

“Yes, but the contractions aren’t far enough together to worry; I’ll let you know when my waters break okay?” Regina suggested.

“Okay, come on.” Emma smiled, taking Regina by her hand and walking them out to the living room to see everyone sitting and talking including Ruby and Dorothy.

“Hi Everyone!” Emma exclaimed

“Hey!” Everyone seemed to say at once.

“Help yourself to food and drink, Lunch will be ready for one.” Emma announced

“Zelena? Robyn? Can we borrow you?” Regina smiled

“Sure.” Zelena smiled, kissing Belle on her lips before herself and Robyn followed Emma and Regina upstairs to the spare room.

“I thought it would be better that you spoke to your mother up here, rather than in front of everyone, do you want us to stay sweetie?” Regina asked as Robyn and Zelena sat on one of the two beds in the room.

Robyn just nodded avoiding eye contact with her mother.

“Okay. It’s okay we aren’t going anywhere.” Emma smiled as she closed the door behind them, before helping Regina to sit onto the bed. Emma then sat beside her placing a hand on her wife’s upper thigh.

“W-what’s going on?” Zelena asked/

Robyn just began twiddling her fingers, which was obviously a family thing, Regina and Henry and Zelena all did that when they were nervous. This was definitely a struggle for Robyn to talk about, more so with her Mom. It was scary, Zelena tended to lose it over the littlest thing.

“Rob? Do you want me to tell her? It’s your life, so you decide but if you need me to tell her I will.” Regina asked with a concerning look covering her face

“Sweetie what could be so bad that you can’t tell me?” Zelena asked her daughter.

“WHAT COULDN’T?!” Robyn shouted “Mom, you lose your shit over everything, I’m gay! Okay? I’m gay and I’m dating Alice Jones.”

“YOU WHAT?” Zelena shouted “No...umm...no... just no” Zelena stood up quickly.

“Zelena, you’re gay yourself, why, why is this a problem?” Emma frowned.

“Because I know how difficult this life is, I don’t want her to choose –“

“Zelena stop. You know more than anyone being gay isn’t a choice!” Regina raised her voice making everyone in the room jump.

“I just don’t want her life to be as hard as we’ve all had it. Robyn I love you, and if you want to date Alice I’m fine with it, I am just-“

“Just don’t tell anyone?” Robyn snapped

“No, just trust me to accept you.” Zelena smiled sitting back down and hugging her daughter “I’m sorry that I made you feel like you couldn’t come to me. I really, really am.”

“It’s okay.” Robyn smiled as she mouthed a ‘Thank you’ to her aunts.

“Right you two go downstairs, we shall be down soon.”

“Okay.” Zelena nodded, as herself and the younger blonde stood up walking out the room.

“Gina, look at me?” Emma took her wife’s head between her hands “Are you having contractions?”

Regina just sort of looked away before quickly answering with a firm “No.”

“Regina...” Emma sighed.

“Okay, okay I’m having contractions, you said you didn’t want me to go into labour today so I-“

“So you tried to ignore the real contractions?”

“Yeah...” Regina replied with embarrassment

“Gina, I didn’t mean for you to ignore your contractions, if you’re in labour you need to tell me.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just scared.”

“Okay how far apart are they?”

“Maybe 5 minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll call the midwife, you go into our bedroom.” Emma smiled as she kissed her wife’s head before running off.

* * *

Emma ran down the stairs stopping when she arrived at the living room.

“Ma? What’s wrong?” Henry asked quickly standing up

“Your Mom’s in labour. Zelena would you go and stay with her while I call Dr. Franklin.”

“Of course.” Zelena smiled.

“Can I come with you?” Robyn asked.

“Sure, come on.” And both Zelena and Robyn disappeared from the room.

Emma dialled the phone and put it to her ear.

“Dr. Franklin? Hi, it’s Emma SwanMills... Yes...she’s in labour... no, not yet...okay see you soon, bye.”

Emma hung up the phone

“Belle, turkeys in the oven would you take it out in 20 minutes?”

“Yes, no worries, go be with your wife.” Belle replied

“Thank you. And Henry -”

“I got the drinks and snacks Ma, don’t worry.”

With that Emma ran back up the stairs to her wife.

* * *

“Zelena? Robyn?” Regina frowned sitting on the bed looking as calm as anything snacking on some food and sipping at some water.

“Emma said you were in labour.” Zelena frowned.

“Yeah I am.” Regina smiled.

“...And you’re eating?”

“In between contractions yeah. My pregnancy wasn’t sped up. Yours was.”

“Yes by YOUR wife!” Zelena snapped back.

“Mom, get out.” Robyn said pushing her Mom out the room as Emma came flying back up the stairs and into the room.

“What happened?” Emma frowned.

“These two happened.” The younger blonde grumbled, continuing to push her Mom out the room.

“You okay?” Emma asked upon seeing her wife on the bed.

Regina’s face completely changed as she leant back taking deep breaths and shaking her head.

“You’ll be okay. You both will.” Emma smiled, placing a hand on her wife’s stomach and pressing a kiss against Regina’s forehead.

  
  


“Okay, I’ll call the midwife, you go into our bedroom.” Emma smiled as she kissed her wife’s head before running off.


	3. Three becomes four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day. 
> 
> Regina's in labour, will she give birth today? Will something go wrong?

“How is she?” Henry asked, as Robyn and Zelena came down the stairs.

“She’s good. Shouting, because Mom was trying to be a smart ass as usual.” Robyn replied as she sat beside Alice who had just arrived, and intertwining their hands.

“So she’s being Regina then.” Henry laughed.

“Pretty much.” Both Robyn and Zelena replied in unison.

It felt like hours that they were all sitting around, waiting for the midwife to appear, suddenly though, there was a loud knock at the door, making everyone in the room jump out their skin.

“I’ll get it.” Zelena said quickly, jumping up and answering the door.

“You must be Dr. Franklin?” Zelena smiled, stepping aside for her to walk in.

“That’s right, I’m the midwife, now where exactly is my patient?”

“Oh she’s upstairs.” Robyn said “Follow me.”

Robyn led the midwife up the stairs, and to the bedroom where Regina was laying on the bed and Emma was sitting beside her holding her hand, and dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth.

“Let me know if I can do anything.” Robyn said before skipping out the room.

“Okay Regina, first things first, have your waters broken?”

“Just.” Emma answered.

“Okay and well done, I see you have all the towels laid out on the bed, So Regina I’m just going to get you out those trousers okay?”

Regina just nodded through a contraction.

Dr. Franklin took off Regina’s pants and underwear, placing them on the chair in the corner. She took her gloves out her bag, putting them on her cold hands, before kneeling in front of Regina and spreading her legs.

“I’m just going to see how many centimetres dilated you are okay?”

And again Regina just nodded as Dr. Franklin checked how far along she was.

“Well, okay Regina you’re actually quite far along, but you still have a few hours I’m afraid until your little one will make an appearance.”

Regina just threw her head back onto the bed at those words “A few hours?! But I’ve been having contractions since 4am!” Regina shrieked.

“I know it’s hard, just hold on for me.” Dr. Franklin smiled

Hours went by, I mean over the next five hours, Dr. Franklin continued to check Regina’s dilation every half an hour, the mayor went from laying on the bed with either Emma holding her in her arms or just holding her hand to her bending over the bed, face in the covers to her just pacing the room, and shouting at Emma and the doctor.

This was all happening whilst everyone else was downstairs tucking into a Christmas dinner.

* * *

“And dinner is served!” Henry proclaimed that he placed the turkey in the middle of the table.

“What about your Moms?” Alice asked.

“I’ve already planted theirs up, that’s why there’s some meat missing from the turkey.” Henry chuckled as he cut the rest of the turkey, giving a few pieces to each person.

And there came another scream from upstairs, obviously being Regina and then she shouted “I WILL NOT STAY CALM EMMA!”

It made everyone chuckle a little, but all flinch, no one would want to be Emma or the midwife in that room.

“Well at least it will be entertaining.” Zelena pointed out as everyone began eating.

“Does anyone know what they’re calling the baby?” Ruby asked from the far end of the table.

“I do.” Henry and Zelena said in unison, before giving each other a look.

“You’re not going to tell us are you?” Dorothy (but everyone called her Dottie) smirked, hoping someone would, but knew that was unlikely.

“Nope.” Henry and Zelena replied with a cheeky grin

The chatter continued, mostly talking about Regina and the new baby, trying to convince either Henry or Zelena to give up the name, which wasn’t going well at all.

They just ate the food, and waited for any news, although Regina’s screams of pain were giving a lot away. Everyone was thinking the same thing, Emma SwanMills is going to have a fireball to her head by the end of the labour.

* * *

“Regina, legs up again for me.” Dr. Franklin asked as she kneeled in front of her, nudging her legs apart a little, checking to see if this baby was ready. “It’s time.”

“It is?” Emma smiled, sitting behind Regina, holding both of her wife’s hands in her own, and resting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder. “You can do this baby, I know you can.” Emma whispered.

“Remember your breathing, and push for me.” Dr. Franklin started holding Regina by her knees keeping her legs in the right position.

“EMMAAAAAA!” Regina screamed, as she started to push, her body was hot, heavy and in pain, she remembered people telling her how beautiful childbirth is, but this, this was not beautiful, it was excruciating, she felt like death warmed up, she felt sick; her whole body shook as she gave another push squeezing tight on Emma’s hands.

“Ouch!” Emma squeaked, before biting her lip realizing she’d let out the pain, knowing it was nothing compared to what Regina was feeling.

Regina stopped the push, panting “Did that hurt babe?” Regina asked leaning back into the crook of Emma’s neck.

“A little.” Emma said without thinking.

“Well now you know how I fucking feee- AHHHHHHHH!” Regina screamed out as another contraction came.

“That’s it Regina, you’re doing so well. When you feel another contraction, I want you to push hard, okay?”

“I can’t- I can’t- I can’t-“ Regina sobbed, sweat dripping from her forehead.

“You have to baby, I believe in you.” Emma reminded her wife of the undying belief she had always had in her and always will, it seemed to do the trick, for now.

In the next second Regina felt that god awful contraction hit her like a ton of bricks, and as she pushed all she could think was Come on Addie, we’re in this together. You’ve cooked long enough it’s time. Talking to her unborn daughter helped for the most part, even if it was only for a few seconds. Knowing that at the end of this, she would have her baby girl, a daughter, a child that Emma and herself created together. 

It would be the most magical moment on this earth, but until then, the pain was like the fires of hell and all Regina could do was scream and swear at everyone in the room.

“GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!” Regina shouted at Dr. Franklin

“Gina...” All Emma wanted to say was to calm down, but she knew that was the last thing she was going to say to Regina, when she was in this much of a state.

“It. Hurts. Too. Much.” Regina panted.

“Can’t you give her something for the pain?” Emma asked with pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry Mrs. SwanMills, it’s too late. Right Regina, with the next push, your baby’s head will be born.”

“You can do this Gina, you have the strength. Crush my hands if you need to, I’m here. Always.” Emma smiled, feeling her wife’s breathing against her own chest.

“I can-AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!” Regina screamed out again, in a long hard, exhausted push.

“Your baby’s head is born.” Dr. Franklin smiled “Just stop pushing for a moment, get your breath back.”

“WHY?! WHAT’S WRONG!?” Regina panicked.

“Nothing, baby had cord wrapped around her neck, I’m just removing it...and there we go all unwrapped, see what I did there? Christmas pun!”

“Oh god.” Emma rolled her eyes, waiting for what Regina would do next at those words.

“Would you fucking shut up before I throw you across the room.” Regina swore.

“Okay, I need you to give me another push, small pushes.”

And with that Regina panted, pushing all whilst digging her nails into Emma.

“Regina, one more big push and you will have your baby.”

“I can’t -” Regina cried, leaning into Emma, as the blonde wiped the sweat from Regina’s face with a damp cloth she had ready on the side.

“You can and you will, I know you’re tired Gina, but it’s time, you need to push, just one more can you do that for me?” Emma whispered softly, as she put the cloth back on the side and took Regina’s hand back into her own.

“I-I-Think so, I can try.” Regina sobbed.

“Good girl.” Emma smiled, giving Regina a quick kiss on the side of her face.

“ARRRRRGGGGGGGG! IT HURTTTSSSS! EMMMMMAAAA!” Regina cried out, in a loud scream.

And there it was.

A cry.

Not Regina’s cry.

Not Emma’s cry.

No, it was their baby’s cry.

Dr. Franklin quickly cut the cord, wrapped the little one up in a towel and passed her to Regina.

“You have a perfectly, healthy little girl.”

“Emma...” Regina breathed out as she looked down at her crying daughter.

“She looks like both of us. She’s a complete mix...” Emma chuckled

“Well what did you expect Emma?” Regina smiled weakly.

“I just thought she’d look more like one of us than the other.”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh a little “Ouch.”

“You’ve torn a little Regina so I’m going to need to give you stitches, alright?”

“Torn?” Regina frowned.

“Yes, I bought everything with me, just in case so I can do them here, but it will hurt a little.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure Addison will distract me.” Regina smiled.

Dr. Franklin began the stitches and Regina grabbed Emma’s hand, squeezing a little.

“It will be over soon Regina.” Dr. Franklin replied and within a few minutes she was finished. “Okay, you’re all stitched up, now shall we get Addison some food in her tummy.”

Emma stood up, removing herself from behind Regina; she passed Addison to Dr. Franklin, helping Regina out of her top before covering her up to her waist, with a warm blanket.

Dr. Franklin weighed Addison, and took her measurements

“She’s on the smaller side but she’s perfectly healthy, weighing at 7 pounds 4 ounces, and she measures at 27 inches. She’s good.” Dr. Franklin smiled before wrapping her up in a new baby blanket that Emma had just passed her, and then passed her back to Regina.

“Now let’s get her on your breast so you can try and feed, don’t worry if it doesn’t happen right away, it may take some time okay?” 

Regina just nodded as she Dr. Franklin helped place Addison in the right position for her to try and feed her, and as the doctor had said it took a good few minutes for her daughter to latch on, but once she did it was like she would never stop.

“Well she certainly has your appetite.” Regina smiled at her wife.

“Yes she does...” Emma said before kissing Regina tenderly on her forehead “Are you okay if I go down and tell everyone that she’s here?” Emma asked not knowing if Regina would be okay with her leaving her side.

“Of course, just come back soon, could I get some tea?” Regina asked.

“You sure can.” Emma smiled going to the door, pausing as she looked back at her wife and daughter “Oh and baby...Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, dear.”

Regina had never felt so much at home as she did in this moment, it reminded her of when she held Henry for the first time, those two moments were more important to her than anything else, except with Addison it had a little more importance and not because she gave birth to her but for this Emma was physically with her and she wasn’t alone.


	4. A Love like no other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it. :)

Emma walked down the stairs; no actually she flew down those stairs landing with a bump at the bottom.

“MA!” Henry shouted, jumping up and running over to his mother as he saw her fall down the stairs and onto her face.

“Whoops.” Emma chuckled as Henry helped her to her feet.

Emma stood up with a massive smile on her face “SHE’S HERE!” Emma shouted excitedly

Everyone cheered or said something along the lines of ‘congratulations.’

“What’s her name?” Ruby asked “Zelena and Henry wouldn’t tell us.”

“Yes well they can keep secrets. Unlike someone we know.” Emma laughed

“Well come on, what’s her name?” Alice and Robyn asked more excitedly than ever.

“Her name is Addison Fiona SwanMills, Addie for short, Fiona is Regina’s grandmother on her father’s side.”

“That’s a beautiful name Emma.” Ruby smiled.

“Thank you, now I better make Regina some tea.” Emma stated before walking into the kitchen, followed closely by Henry and not aware he was following her, she stuck the kettle on and grabbed Regina’s favourite mug, placing it on the counter with a tea bag in it ready.

“Ma?” 

“SHIT!” Emma shrieked, putting her hand on her chest and turning round, to see a worried look on her son’s face “Don’t sneak up on me Henry! You’re Mom does that as well, it freaks me out!”

“Sorry.” Henry said with a sheepish smile as he sat at the island in their kitchen.

“What’s wrong kid?”

“How was it?”

Emma frowned, looking for some indication as to why Henry was asking about his Mother's labour.

“Henry...”

“Please...” Henry whispered.

“It was...difficult, and it was a magical and emotional roller coaster.”

“Who was it difficult for?” Henry frowned, as Emma poured the water into the mug with the lemon tea bag.

“Your Mom. She kept doubting herself, like she does with most situations; it was hard for me to see her in so much pain. Henry what’s going on?”

“I’m scared...to be a Dad...Ruth is due in less than a month, I am terrified Ma, what if I fail her, or our daughter or worse both of them.”

“Oh Henry.” Emma grabbed her son's hands “You have the heart of the truest believer, as your Mom reminds you every moment she can, you brought us all together you are the strength of this family and that includes Ruth and Sophie.”

“Thanks Ma.” Henry smiled as Emma stood up grabbing the tea she had just made.

“Come on kid. Why don’t we go up stairs and you can meet your sister?” Emma said holding the hot tea in one hand, and with the other reaching it out for Henry to take.

“I’d like that.” Henry replied, taking Emma’s hand and walking up to the room “Wait here, I’ll just check that she’s decent. Unless you want to be scared for life...” Emma laughed.

“I’ve already been scarred for life, with the amount of times I walked in on you two going at it, in the kitchen, in the bedroom, in the bathroom, in the hallway, I don’t think there is a part of this house you two haven’t had sex.. I’m surprised Addison didn’t arrive sooner with the way you two went at it.”

“Shhhhh! Regina will kill me if she finds out those weren’t dreams. Besides having a positive sex life is part of a healthy relationship.”

“Oh Ma, you told her she dreamt me walking in o-“

“-Yes! She was going to cut me off for like 6 weeks, I’m going to stop talking to my son about my sex life now.” Emma trailed off before peering round the door, seeing that her wife was indeed decent.

“Okay come on. And not a word.” Emma scowled at Henry, before turning her attention back to Regina and Addison.

“Hey beautiful, I hope it's okay I bought Henry up to meet his sister.” Emma smiled, placing the tea on the side and kissing Regina’s temple, which was still a little sweaty but Emma honestly didn’t care.

“Hey honey.” Regina smiled, holding her daughter, as she looked up at Henry.

“Hey Mom...are you...okay?” Henry asked, seeing how exhausted Regina looked.

“I’m okay.”

“You look tired.”

“Well if you want to try pushing a baby, out a small hole in your body and not be shattered, then by all means, be my guest.”

“Regina...” Emma cautioned

“What?”

“Ma, it’s okay, it was a stupid thing to say.” Henry mouthed at Emma as he watched the small amount of bickering, which was happening between his mothers.

“Could I hold her?” Henry asked.

“Of course, get in some practice.” Emma laughed, taking Addison from Regina and passing her to Henry who was sitting on the end of the bed.

“That’s it, make sure you support her head...that’s it.” Emma smiled as she cuddled up to Regina.

If a picture could say a thousand words, there surely wouldn’t be enough words in the world to explain the happiness Emma and Regina felt watching their twenty three year old son hold his newborn sister. It was perfect.

“Ma?”

“Yes?”

“Is this yours?” Henry asked, looking at the blanket and seeing the name Emma, embedded in the material.

“Yes.” Regina answered “I Hope you don’t mind, I asked Dr. Franklin to change the blanket to yours, I’m sorry I –”

“No Gina, I think that’s wonderful.” Emma said, soothing her wife.

“So, I reckon this little one...” Henry started as he let his sister wrap her tiny hand around his little finger “...is the best Christmas surprise, you could ask for?”

“I reckon so kid.”

Emma went to ask Regina something, however as she looked up, she saw the brunette had fallen fast asleep, making Emma laugh softly, she couldn’t get over how a woman who’d been in labour for over 9 hours, could look so good even when she was sleeping.

“Why don’t you let her get some rest?” Emma suggested, and the tall scruffy haired man, slowly passed Addison back to Emma walking out of the room.

“Emma?” Dr Franklin asked walking back into the room, passing Henry.

“Jesus! Does everyone in this house sneak!” Emma squeaked.

“Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that I’m off now, you have my number if you need me, I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you all okay?”

“Okay.” Emma nodded, rocking Addison slowly in her arms.

Dr. Franklin picked up her bag and walked out, closing the door shut leaving Emma, Regina and Addison together.

_ A family. _

Three became four on this Christmas day.

And seeing them together, that was a love like no other.

Emma lay Addison down in her new cot, and then walked over to Regina, laying down on her own side of the king size bed, and pulling her wife into a tight hold.

“You did amazing Gina.” Emma whispered, hoping she wouldn’t wake the brunette.

“You think so?” Regina croaked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Mmm, no you didn’t.” Regina breathed, turning onto her other side so she could face Emma.

“I do think so, you did incredible.”

“I love you Emma.”

“I love you too Gina...we did it. I told you she would come from you stressing.” Emma laughed as she kissed Regina’s nose.

“I wish we could stay like this, forever, you know?”

“I know. Come here.” Emma said as she cuddled Regina a little tighter than before, she needed her to know she was here to stay, every time something traumatic happened Regina was terrified she would be left alone. Although the birth wasn’t traumatic as such, Emma knew Regina had that same feeling, that she would be left alone, and Addison would be taken.

“You promise you won’t leave?” Regina frowned, looking up at Emma with her big eyes.

“I promise. Now try and sleep for me...”

“Hell no...”

“Gina...”

“Fine, for you, promise not to let go of me?”

“I do, now close your eyes.” Emma comforted, before kissing Regina’s lips as tenderly as she could, stroking the hair from her face. “I’m here. You will never be alone, you are my strength Regina.”

It took a few minutes of Emma stroking the side of Regina’s face, in the end she fell asleep closely followed by Emma, cuddled up together with their daughter close by. When ten minutes had gone by and no one had heard anything, everyone and I mean everyone went upstairs to check on them, they arrived at the bedroom and watched from the doorway each person had a small smile on their face.

This.

What they could all see.

That was true love, there is nothing like this kind of love.

It’s beautiful.

You can be in each other’s arms for hours and not say a word.

Even when you’re sleeping, you look more in love than ever.

No more words needed.


End file.
